Numb
by Ultimante Seme Hida-chan
Summary: This should hurt...all of it...all of him, should hurt...but it doesnt anymore... HidanxKakuzu #Yaoi #Lemon #Dont like dont read


Pleasure.

This was something the young albino had become accustom to, as well as nearly addicted to since converting to his lord Jashin.

Whether or not, It came from the pain and pure horrid torment of innocent lives surrounding him, or but his of Masochistic tendencies, he was well used to it. Hidan quickly learned how to turn _almost _any form of pain into his own ecstatic gain.

Numbness, Emptiness, Voided.

This was an unusual feeling, something…completely new to him, even at his current age. The harshly raised voice of his partner came a crossed as nothing more than useless ringing in his ears. Every inch of him had been this way for some time, inside…and out…simply put, he was Numb to pain, or pleasure.

Love.

Something useless, that Hidan always swore he would never feel for another disposable soul a crossed the sick twisted world that help turn him into the cruel person he was today.

Long, think silvery eyelashes fluttered open to reveal a soul once full of energetic life that wanted nothing more but to share its' longing with another wandering spirit who would understand it, as it seemed now, the energetic soul lay silenced. Crushed, under the shattered pieces of what the person had once been.

When he could finally make sense of where he was he realized he had been lost in his own swimming madness inside his head, that he was unsure of how long he had been pressed into the wall by the long threads extending from the only person who has been able to break him.

"I swear you couldn't be more of a waste of space to me if you were un able to move Hidan."

The words were spoken in a bitter angry tone that Hidan had learned to consider normal. Finally, the threads loosened and he was released.

He had no response for his abuser other than what usually came out of his mouth. At barely a whisper, that was forced passed trembling numb lips. "I know I am useless to you Kakuzu…and…to everyone else around me."

Had he provoked him on purpose? No. That was clear to anyone who had made the sad mistake of standing around to see one of these standard fights. Did this change the outcome? No.

Two very large bronzed hands wrapped their way around the slender ivory throat. Hidan was completely unaware of his very breath being forced from his struggling lungs. Insult after insult poured from the mouth hidden away under the dark cloth and feel to deaf ears.

A vice grip was only loosened when a small tear slipped from the corner of one half lidded orb. The albino used a technique he learned when he was a child. Escape into the place in his mind where no one would dare touch him. Where the bad memories were forbidden to tread.

Three words. I love you. Simple. Yes powerful.

Anyone, out of anyone, those powerful words were all Hidan really wanted to hear. He needed to know that he mattered to someone. Needed to know that if he was to slip silently into the shadows and be swallowed whole, that someone would notice and spend hours calling his name in a desperate attempt to find a trace of him.

Once in his life this sentence was spoken to him. Spoken out of the very mouth that was now screaming nothing but the most emotional ripping insults he could think of.

The smaller male was fully aware that they were spoken without meaning of any type, they were simply spoken so the other was able to obtain what he wanted. A quick fuck.

_Standing still on the crimson ground, the small blood soaked child turned to the snapping noise ready to end whatever it had been. In place of the noise was a large tanned man adorning a strange black robe embroidered with red clouds. _

_Neither of the two made a move for what in Hidan's mind seemed like an eternity. _

"_What do you want?" Words spoken from bitterness received an oddly calm response._

"_What is it you have done here child?" Black and green. This was all he could see clearly on the male. The eyes set deep in his skull looking over every inch of him, collecting all the information they could._

"_I rid my village of the weak and the useless. What does it fucking matter to you?" _

_One blink was all it toke for the other to be in front of him. He was faster. Faster than any shinobi he had seen. Reading himself for an attack Hidan stared up fearlessly at the tall invader, only to hear him bark a small rough chuckle._

"_I like you kid, I'm bringing you with me."_

Had his intensions been to use him all along….

"_We've been acting like lovers for sometime now Hidan, why don't we finally make the final bond?"_

"_You're asking to fuck me right?" Kakuzu barked one of his rare laughs at the bluntness of the smaller male. In yet again another swift move he was baring down on the slender frame. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."_

_It only toke moments for large expertly guided hands to disrobe the other exposing every flawless inch of pale white perfection._

_Magenta met Emerald. "Kakuzu….Why do you want this?" Hesitation was clear in his voice and the large manipulative male knew just how to fix it._

"_Simple, Because….I love you."_

_Eyes widened at the words, his skin burned in every place the hands touched the lay him back._

_A shrill cry came from his gaping mouth as he felt the soft flesh of his virgin entrance ripping to give way to the massive throbbing member invading his way into the tight cavern. Every inch of his body was lit a fire with a new burning of pain and pleasure. It was beyond any ecstasy he had ever experienced in his life._

"_Ngh…ah…Ka…Ku…Zu….~" Meek sounds of the frenzy was all the albino could manage. His mind was completely wiped of everything but one name, which he made himself hoarse screaming._

_His manhood hardened to an incredibly painful point as large hips were rocked quickly against his small body. "ku…zu….please….touch….me….~ I need…it" The whimpering tone of his husky voice surprised even himself, but he could'nt help what his body was telling him he so deeply desired._

_Finally sweet relief came. His lover was desperately close to releasing into him and finally reached a large hard down to wrap around his needy manhood. Fiddling with the already leaking tip only made him cry out louder in pure need. Slick fingers began to stroke his shaft in time with the deep brutal hammering of his lovers deeply sun kissed hips._

_When his lovers passionate warmth finally coated his insides he released himself between the two sweet drench panting bodies. The albinos scenes were fully overcome with the intoxicating smell of the natural musk leaking from his lovers skin. Weakly he reached up lacing his arms around the others neck, locking the together as securely as he could manage. One last deep breath of the inebriating sent following by a mumbled I love you, was the last he could manage before pain got the best of his beaten body and he feel victim to the all consuming darkness._

Darkness….With his senses flooding back to him Hidan slowly blinked in the pitch black room to realize he was no longer in the past, and at some point Kakuzu had gotten bored with his bloody bruised body and went to bed, leaving him to nurse his own wounds.

Deep down, he knew all of this should hurt….both physically and emotionally but, He was fully numb….


End file.
